


falling

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, Edelthea Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Drabble for Edelthea Week 1: Fun/Studying or Training.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	falling

Night finds Dorothea in Edie’s room, rousing her with a kiss pressed against her hair. Edie stirs and chases that touch, only for Dorothea to plop her hat on her head. “Let’s talk strategy soon, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Edie murmurs, lifting it from her eyes. The candles cast her fatigue in a soft glow. “I’ll walk you to your room.”

Dorothea laughs and shows her hand. Lightning blazes in her grip. “You find it necessary?”

“Utmost. Unless you wish to stay.” Edie stands. Dorothea follows her line of sight to the bed. “I’d appreciate it either way.”

“...Just for tonight.”

//


End file.
